1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of recognizing the image format of an input image signal, an image processing method adopted by the image processing apparatus and an image display apparatus employing the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a time in the past, there has been known a 3-dimensional image display apparatus adopting a spectacle system. The 3-dimensional image display apparatus implements binocular visions by showing separate images with disparities to both the eyes of an observer who is wearing a special stereoptican based on optical polarization and/or crystal shutters.
In addition, there has also been known a naked-eye 3-dimensional image display apparatus adopting a parallax barrier system or a lenticular system. This naked-eye 3-dimensional image display apparatus is capable of implementing binocular visions for naked eyes. The naked-eye 3-dimensional image display apparatus adopting these systems do not require the observer to wear a special stereopticon.
In order to implement binocular visions, it is necessary to show different images with disparities to the right and left eyes of the observer. Thus, it is necessary to show at least 2 separate disparity images which are an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye.
In recent years, consumer TVs (televisions) capable of displaying 3-dimensional images have been actually introduced and have been drawing attention.